


Just Another Day at the Beach

by lanibb2013



Category: A-Team (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanibb2013/pseuds/lanibb2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: When the team gets done with a job they all decide to take a break and do some things they want to do before the next job comes around. Two members of the team have been sexually and emotionally involved with each other for over a year and one wants to spend his down time with his lover. Where will they go to spend time alone? Will they run into trouble? </p>
<p>Warnings: Minor Swearing, M/M relationship, Gay bashing, Some Violence, sappiness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I do not own the A-Team but I like to write fiction about them
> 
> This is one of my ealier stories so please forgive me if the details are not perfectly accurate.

One warm spring day after the A-Team had gotten done working a case they decided to take some time off. Face was on his way out the door on a date with his most recent fling, BA was going to work at the children’s center and Amy was going out with some one. Hannibal was sitting in a chair reading the paper and smoking a cigar. He had called the movie studio and they didn’t have anything for him to do on any films. 

Murdock was sitting on the couch petting Billy. He wanted to go over to Hannibal and put his arms around the older man but wasn’t sure how the colonel would react. He had been romantically involved with the silver haired colonel for over a year and he still didn’t know if the older man would be openly affection to him or not if he asked him to be. He quietly said, “Uh Hannibal?” When the older man looked up and answered with an “Uhuh?” He looked down at the floor and asked, “Could we do something together as a …couple? I wanna physically be with you, Hannibal but I don’t know if you feel the same way. I just don’t know any other way to put it. I want to….I don’t know….I want you to show me how much you love and care about me. I’m not trying to be demanding but you know how sentimental and emotional I am. I’m sorry, Hannibal. I shouldn’t have asked.” He buried his head in his hands and started to rock back and forth. He felt an arm wrap around his shoulders. He leaned his head on Hannibal’s shoulder and cried.

Hannibal had forgotten how his normally unemotional ways tended to hurt Murdock. He inwardly cursed himself for it because he knew better than anyone else how sensitive the pilot was. He held Murdock while the pilot cried and after the younger man finished crying he said, “I’m sorry, Murdock. I tend to forget we are totally the opposite of each other. I don’t show emotions as much as you and I don’t need to be reassured that the person loves me as often as you do. What do you wanna do, Murdock?” 

Murdock looked up at Hannibal and saw the mischievous glint in the older man’s eyes. He asked, “Why don’t we go to the beach or something?” He watched the older man smiled and nodded as he stood up. He smiled back and went to go get his swimming trunks, suntan lotion, beach towels and robe, and anything else he could possible need at the beach. After he was ready to go Hannibal got the keys to the car. The drive to the beach was a quiet but peaceful one. When they got there they picked a fairly secluded area on the beach, got everything out of the car and set it up on the beach. Their towels were side by and Hannibal had a pair of swimming trunks, flip-flops and his beach robe on. He lay down on his towel and waited for Murdock to join him. Murdock was only wearing a pair of swimming trunks and flip-flops. 

Murdock lay down on the towel next to Hannibal and propped himself up on an elbow facing the older man. He caressed Hannibal’s cheek with his finger. The older man turned his head to him and smiled at him. His lips slowly made their way to the colonel’s and they kissed. After a few minutes it turned into a passionate kiss. After a few more minutes Murdock’s hands wandered beneath the older man’s robe and around his back. He also felt Hannibal’s hands roaming over his back and lightly raking through the thick mat of hair on his chest. He soon felt the older man’s hands roaming under his swimming trunks. He knew they either had to stop or they would both be naked soon. He gently pulled away from Hannibal and gave him a goofy grin. He ran into the ocean with Hannibal in fast pursuit. He would dive under the water and pop up behind the older man. He played games like this with Hannibal for the next couple of hours. 

After a couple of hours of Murdock playing games on him Hannibal decided to get out and take a break. He was tired and yelled, “Murdock, Can we take a break. I’m not as young as you, tired and need a break. He saw Murdock wave to him and start swimming back in his direction. The both swam to the shore and collapsed on their towels panting. After Hannibal had gained his breath enough he put his robe back on. He put his head down on the towel and felt Murdock’s head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around the younger man’s back and felt Murdock sigh in contentment. After a while they got up and walked along the beach together. Hannibal had an arm around Murdock’s shoulders and the younger man’s head was resting on Hannibal’s shoulder. As they walked Hannibal was lost in his own thoughts and didn’t notice a bunch of about 20 boys create a circle around them as the walked. Murdock pulled on his robe and he looked up and finally saw the boys. He asked, “Can I help you, boys?” 

After a few minutes the eldest boy and obviously the leader stepped up and said, “Well look what we got here guys. We caught a couple of queers on our beach. And not just any queers. We have a fat, old white haired one and a lanky stupid looking one. What a match, eh guys?” When they all laughed Murdock clutched at Hannibal’s robe tighter. Finally the leader said, “We don’t allow queers on our beach, now do we guys?” They all shook their heads and started to close in on Hannibal and Murdock. 

Hannibal could tell the boys wanted to fight but he didn’t want to get into a fight that he knew he wouldn’t be able to win. He said, “Look fellas we don’t want any trouble. We’ll just leave and find another beach if it bugs you so badly that we’re here.” He could tell be the looks on their faces they were in for a lot of trouble. He saw the boys grabbing anything they could use to beat him and Murdock up with and knew they either had to fight or die like chickens so he looked at Murdock. The younger man could tell what he was thinking and nodded. When the whole thing was over with they had beaten a lot of the kids up but not enough. The last thing he thought before he went unconscious was ‘I hope Murdock will be all right’ and then he was out cold. 

Murdock was playing dead after being beat up and was hoping the boys would buy it. They finally got bored of beating the two of them up and left. When the kids were gone Murdock painfully sat up and looked around. He was covered with blood but he didn’t feel like anything was broken or damaged to badly. He looked down and saw Hannibal in the sand and tried to shake him awake but it didn’t work. He put his ear to the older man’s chest and heard his breathing and heartbeat. At least Hannibal was still alive. Now he had to find help. After a few minutes he finally managed to find some one to call for an ambulance. He stayed with Hannibal holding the older man in his arms and rocking back and forth until the ambulance came. He told them what happened and they were both taken to the hospital to be checked out. He was fine and only needed a few stitches. He hadn’t been the one that was beat on badly. He would be sore for a while but he would live. Hannibal had gotten the worst of the beating and was in a coma, had a few broken ribs and the rest were bruised, a concussion and internal hemorrhaging. The doctors had no idea if he would make it. He called Face’s place and left a message telling him where he was and what had happened. A couple hours later Face and BA walked in and they all sat and waited for the doctor to talk to them. Eventually the doctor came out and told them, “I think we managed to stop the hemorrhaging, we taped his ribs and cleaned all the blood off of him. All we can do now is wait and see what happens. He might live if he wants to and has the will to live. You may go see him.”

When they went in to the room Murdock immediately sat by Hannibal’s side and held his hand. He finally let go of all the pent up emotions he was holding inside and started to sob. He cried, “I’m so sorry, Hannibal. Please don’t leave me. I love you too much to loose you. Please come back, love, please.” He stayed there for hours until Face drug him out of there. He knew if Hannibal didn’t get well enough to be moved soon the MP’s would find him and take him away. This went on for a week before one day when he was sitting in Hannibal’s room holding the older man’s hand. He felt Hannibal squeeze it and said, “Hannibal, if you can hear me squeeze my hand twice.” The older man did as he was asked and Murdock howled. He called the doctor and told him what happened. After a couple of hours Hannibal finally came all the way out of the coma. As soon as they could they took him out of the hospital and not a moment to soon either. Decker had found them and was almost there. 

When they got away from Decker, Hannibal, who was lying across the back seat, weakly said, “I love it when a plan comes together.” Murdock squeezed the older man’s hand and smiled at him. He leaned down and lightly kissed Hannibal’s lips and the older man’s smiled at him. He said, “I’m glad you made it back to us, Hannibal. I was worried I might loose you.”

Hannibal knew the pilot would be worried and knew he had to fight his way out of that coma for Murdock’s sake. He squeezed the younger man’s hand back and replied, “Don’t worry about me, Murdock. As long as I have a will to fight like hell I’ll be around to boss all of you around constantly. I am glad you’re all right though, Murdock. I was worried about you before I passed out. Let’s go home, guys.” Murdock held his hand and he held the young man’s all the way home. He was just glad they both made it through that ordeal without any permanent damage. He was happy knowing he still had time to spend with Murdock to show him how much he loved him.


End file.
